The invention relates to a hydraulic distributor of the type which comprises a body provided with at least one inlet port for pressurised fluid, a port to return the fluid to a tank, two ports connecting to a hydraulic apparatus or component, and a slide valve adapted to slide in a bore of the distributor body, the body and the slide valve comprising passages, channels and/or grooves arranged so as to co-operate in order to establish the desired connections or closures of the different ports of the distributor body, according to the position occupied by the slide valve, this distributor comprising locking means for the slide valve in its working and resting positions, and unlocking means actuated mechanically on the movement of the slide valve.